Teardrops On My Guitar
by S-I-L-E-N-C-E IS B-E-A-U-T-Y
Summary: A song fic. Mitchie/Shane/Tess. Mitchie still can't believe he chose her over him. After everything that happened Tess still won. Mitchie lost. *Submitting again because I had to fix something!* Rated T for safety.


I DO NOT OWN CAMP ROCK OR THIS SONG.

This song belongs to Taylor Swift.

Mitchie sighed as she looked over to see Shane and Tess kiss. _That should have been me. But why? Even after the song…he picks her._ Shane turns his back on Tess and winks at Mitchie. Mitchie flashes a fake smile back.

_**Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
What I want and I'm needing  
Everything that we should be**_

He turns around back to Tess. Mitchie turns away from them as tears fall down her face. _Wasn't I beautiful enough Shane? I guess not because you wouldn't shut up and stop saying how beautiful she was. Tess has everything in the world including Shane._

_**I'll bet she's beautiful,  
That girl he talks about  
And she's got everything that I have to live without**_

Shane and Tess kissed once more. Tess began to walk away. Mitchie quickly wiped away her tears so Shane wouldn't see. He walked over to her. "Hey Mitchie!" Shane said. Mitchie forced a smile, "Hi Shane." Shane smiled back, "Want to go for walk?" Mitchie looked down at her feet, "Okay…uhmm…yeah sure." Shane laughed as they began to walk. "What's so funny?" Mitchie asked while glaring at him. Shane grinned, "Sorry…there's just this joke I want to tell you." Mitchie blushed, "Oh well go ahead. Tell me."

After Shane told Mitchie the joke she burst out laughing. It was real laughter. "Wow…that's funny…" Mitchie said between giggles. Just then she bumped into someone making them fall. Mitchie flushed red, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you." Shane extended a hand out to the boy who Mitchie knocked over. He stood up and glared at Mitchie, "Watch where you're going you idiot." Mitchie sighed.

_**Drew talks to me,  
I laugh cause it's so funny  
I can't even see  
Anyone when he's with me**_

Shane and Mitchie continued walking. They remained silent until Shane spoke. "Mitchie, I'm in love. It's the best feeling ever." Shane said enthusiastically. _Not with me. You don't even know that I think about you all the time and how you broke my heart. _

_**He says he's so in love,  
He's finally got it right,  
I wonder if he knows he's all I think about at night**_

"Oh hey Mitchie I have to go now. Sorry but I can't keep Tess waiting." He said. "Okay. I'll see you later, Shane." Mitchie whispered as he walked away. Mitchie quickly hurried home. She went to her room and began to play on her guitar. Tears rolled down her cheeks. _Shane. _

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Mitchie put her guitar away and went to find Shane. He was with Tess. He saw Mitchie and smiled at her. Mitchie smiled back, of course.

_**Drew walks by me,  
Can he tell that I can't breathe?  
And there he goes,  
So perfectly,  
The kind of flawless I wish I could be**_

Mitchie gasped for air as soon as Shane and Tess had passed by her. _He's perfect. I want to be that girl walking next to him. I want to be perfect too._

_**She'd better hold him tight,  
Give him all her love  
Look in those beautiful eyes  
And know she's lucky cause**_

Mitchie glared at Tess from behind. _She better not hurt him ever. She needs to love him with all of her heart since I can't. _ Mitchie sat down on the sidewalk and sang to herself with tears clouding her vision.

_**He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only thing that keeps me wishing on a wishing star  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Mitchie stood up and headed home.

_**So I drive home alone,  
As I turn out the light  
I'll put his picture down and maybe  
Get some sleep tonight**_

She ran up to her room and glanced at a picture of Shane. She put it down and turned out the lights. Tonight she wouldn't think about him.

_**'Cuz He's the reason for the teardrops on my guitar  
The only one who's got enough of me to break my heart  
He's the song in the car I keep singing, don't know why I do**_

Mitchie fell asleep quickly but tears silently slid down her face as she slept. Images of Shane swirled around in her mind.

_**He's the time taken up,  
But there's never enough  
And he's all that I need to fall into.**_

The last image that she saw was Shane smiling at her as if nothing was wrong even though everything was.

_**Drew looks at me,  
I fake a smile so he won't see  
**___


End file.
